


Maybe I Should Show You Now

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, no Ash or Mikey (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke can't relax until he get's home to Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Should Show You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, and I'm sorry but I've had it for a while, and I just went back and read it, and I thought it would be a good little thing to post. So I don't own either of them, and whatever.  
> There's a singular explicit line, so consider this your warning.  
> Title from Lewis Watson's "Halo"

I closed the door behind me, pulling my messenger bag off my shoulder and tossing it against the wall. I ran my hand through my wet hair, letting it fall flat against my forehead. “Lukey?” With two syllables Calum had me infinitely more relaxed, but not nearly enough.  I needed him. I closed my eyes, leaning against the door with a sigh, trying to calm myself as I heard footsteps moving towards me.

Warm hands rode up my shirt and pressed into my cold skin. “Hey, love,” I murmured, opening my eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, pressing blazing lips to my forehead. I let my eyes fall closed again, my entire body relaxing into him.

“I’m ok now,” I mumbled, letting my lips curl at the edges before opening my eyes to see his twinkling gaze.

“You’re such a flirt, mate,” Calum chuckled, meeting my lips. His intention was a quick peck, but I threw my arm around his waist and held him to me, capturing him in a deep kiss. A whine flew straight from his lips into my mouth and I pulled away with a tug of teeth over his bottom lip. “Let’s get you into dry clothes, baby,” he murmured, his arms around my waist tugging me along with him to the bedroom. “You change, I’ll make tea.”

“Hey, Cal?”

“Yeah, love?”

“Don’t laugh, alright?”

“What is it?” he tipped his head to one side, frowning slightly at me.

“Thank you, for keeping me sane.”

“Hey, ‘s my job.” He smiled at me.

“I’m serious.”

“I’m serious, too,” Calum assured me.

“Ok.” I blushed, biting my lip.

“Come here,” he beckoned me over. I crossed over to him and Calum’s arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me to him. He kissed me deeply for a few moments, gripping the fabric of my shirt, and then he pulled back and smiled at me. “I love you so much.”

“Go make me tea,” I blushed, pushing him away.

“Why do I let you order me around like that?”  Calum pouted.

“’Cause I get you off,” I said bluntly.

“True.”

“And you love me, remember?”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, check out my other stuff if you liked this. Leave kudos and comments to let me know.  
> Love you all :)


End file.
